


You Need a Break

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Maybe take a nap? I know you haven’t been sleeping, at least not in bed.”





	You Need a Break

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Alec/Magnus - “Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?” 
> 
> I decided to make an AU for this one featuring fashion designer!Magnus and college student!Alec. Even though the prompt screamed angst, I apparently couldn’t write angst for it.

Magnus heard the front door open and looked up from the coffee table that was littered in fabric swatches and sketches of various outfits. He watched Alec shuffling about, taking shoes off and dropping his bag before making his way into the living room and collapsing on the couch opposite Magnus.

“Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?” Alec mumbled, throwing a hand over his eyes and groaning.

Magnus frowned, pushing his work back into a folder and standing up. “Need a drink?”

Alec shook his head. “No. If I get drunk, I most definitely won’t pass my finals.”

Magnus moved behind the other couch, placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders and slowly began to massage them. Alec grimaced at first. “Perhaps you should take a break from studying, Alexander,” Magnus said, working a knot on Alec’s back. “Maybe take a nap? I know you haven’t been sleeping, at least not in bed.”

Alec sighed, leaning forward a bit so Magnus could have more access to his back. “I just need to make sure I pass these classes, Magnus,” He said, letting out a soft moan as Magnus continued to move his fingers along his back. “After this, I’ll be done and I can finally work on paying you back for-”

“That money was a gift, Alexander,” Magnus said. “And I don’t accept returns.”

Alec let out another sigh and was quiet for a moment before gesturing towards the table. “What’s all this?”

“Oh! I’m making a couple of dresses for an award show. Would you like to take a peak?”

“I need to study.”

“You need a break.”

“Magnus-”

“Just an hour or two,” Magnus said. “Grab something to eat and take a nap. You’ll feel much better afterwards.”

Alec sighed. “Okay. Okay.” He reluctantly stood up and looked at Magnus. “Have you eaten yet?”

Magnus shook his head. “How about I order something in? Go lay down and I’ll come get you when it’s here okay?” Alec nodded and started to shuffle towards the bedroom. Magnus watched him to make sure he didn’t grab his bookbag, then went into the kitchen to grab the takeout menus.


End file.
